The Fairy Tale
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: Kehebohan kembali berlanjut! Anak Raja Kangin terancam gagal menetas ? . Raja Donghae terkena lemparan panci. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yunjae momment spesial pake telor :D. Kangteuk, Yunjae, Haehyuk, Kyumin. GS
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** :: The Fairy Tale

**Main Cast** :: Kyumin, Haehyuk, Kangteuk

**Other Cast** :: Yunjae, Yewook, Hanchul.

**Author** :: The Kecest Kang Rae Mi :D

**Warning** :: Cerita hancur, editing gagal, typo bertebaran, bahasa ngga baku, GS

HWANNYEONGHWASEYOOOH.. ^o^ /muncrat kemana-mana/ hwahahahaha XD Rae Mi datang dengan fict baru yang ngga kalah kece dari yang kemarin-kemarin B) Kali ini Mi mencoba membuat sebuah fairy tale versi Kang Rae Mi :D yang **ngga suka ngga diwajibkan baca, dilarang ngebash**. bash Mi aja, jangan cast nya :) **COPAS WITH PERMITION** :D

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

.

**THE FAIRY TALE  
**

****.

.

.

Dulu, ada sebuah kerajaan yang gue sendiri nggak tahu kapan berdirinya dan kapan runtuhnya. Bahkan gue sendiri nggak tau itu kerajaan namanya apa. Yang gue tahu, itu kerajaan punya raja yang namanya Kangin dan ratu yang namanya Leeteuk. Raja Kangin itu orangnya tinggi gede, ganteng, tapi wajahnya mirip racoon. Kalau Ratu Leeteuk, dia orangnya cantik bahkan kayak malaikat. Yang jadi pertanyaan gue, itu malaikat mau aja sama Racoon. Tapi sebodo amat, yang penting ini cerita jalan.

Raja Kangin dan Ratu Leeteuk punya tiga orang putri yang cantik, namanya Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook, dan Kim Kibum. Putri Heechul udah nikah sama juragan bakpao dari China, namanya Hangeng, dan sekarang dia tinggal di China bareng suaminya. Putri Ryeowook baru aja nikah sama pangeran dari Kerajaan Turtles –atau kerennya Kerajaan Kura-Kura– yang bernama Pangeran Yesung. Nah, kalau Putri Kibum dia baru aja jadian sama pangeran berkuda yang kayak di iklan A*IS. Pangeran itu bernama Choi Siwon. Sekedar selingan, Putri Kibum bisa ketemu Pangeran Siwon, awalnya karena mereka berdua sama-sama ikut nonton bareng OVJ di alun-alun kerajaannya Putri Kibum. Nah, pas nonton itu, Putri Kibum ketawa ngakak sampe keselek apel yang dia makan. Pangeran Siwon yang denger ada suara batuk-batuk yang begitu menyayat hati, langsung celingukan nyari asal suara. Setelah, nemu, Pangeran Siwon nolongin Putri Kibum dengan nepok punggungnya keras-keras sampai potongan apel itu muncrat keluar dari kerongkongan Putri Kibum. Karena pertemuan yang menurut gue nggak banget itu, akhirnya mereka jadian dan pacaran.

Back to topic, walau udah punya anak-anak yang pada dewasa bahkan ada yang mau nikah, Raja Kangin tetep pingin seorang anak lelaki. Alasannya karena dia belum punya penerus kerajaannya. Suatu hari, Raja Kangin manggil penasehat kesayangannya, Jung Yunho. Raja Kangin percaya banget sama penasehatnya. Bahkan pas Yunho nyuruh Raja Kangin nyemplung ke kolam ikan kerajaan tiap tengah malem selama seminggu biar anaknya cantik, Raja Kangin mau-mau aja tanpa menolak atau curiga. Padahal itu akal-akalan si penasehat aja buat ngerjain rajanya. Payah banget, kan? Tanpa perlu nyemplung juga anaknya pasti bakal cantik, secara ibunya aja cantik.

"Kali ini gue manggil lo karena gue butuh nasehat dari lo." Kata Raja Kangin.

"Nasehat apa? Nasehat gue mahal, lho." Balas Yunho. Tambahan, Yunho itu sahabatnya Raja Kangin sejak dia masih direncanakan untuk dibuat oleh orang tuanya. Makanya Yunho santai kalau ngomong sama Raja Kangin.

"Gampang. Ntar gue transfer. Tapi gue beneran butuh saran lo nih."

"Apa?"

"Gue pingin punya anak lagi."

"Bisa?"

"Bisa, lah! Bini gue belom menopause gitu."

"Haduuuh.. bukan bini lo, Racoon. Tapi elo. Masih bisa?"

"Masih, lah! Waah, makin kurang ajar, lo." Raja Kangin mulai murka.

"Santai, Bro. Gue Cuma bercanda. Tapi lo yakin mau punya anak lagi? Susah, lho."

"Sesusah apa?"

"Menurut penglihatan gue, anak lo bakal agak beda dari anak-anak yang lain."

"Anak Raja emang harus beda. Yang penting gue bisa punya anak, kan? Anak gue cowok, kan?"

"Wandu =,="

"Kafret lo!" sepatu Raja Kangin melayang.

Yunho usap-usap kepala. "Iya, anak lo cowok tulen. Bahkan lebih tulen dari cowok." #jdeeeerrr

Saking senengnya Raja Kangin langsung ngacir ke kamar buat ngajak Ratu Leeteuk Ncan. Di dunia yang lain, ada kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Raja Lee Donghae dan Ratu Lee Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk. Ratu Eunhyuk baru bahagianya nih, soalnya dia hamil anak pertama. Bahagia buat Ratu Eunhyuk, derita buat Raja Donghae. Gimana engga, yang namanya orang hamil, pasti ada ngidamnya. Jadi, selama Ratu Eunhyuk hamil, Raja Donghae sibuk memenuhi permintaan sang Ratu. Contohnya hari ini, Ratu Eunhyuk minta dibuatkan jus jeruk yang warnanya pink. Yah, mau sampe gue kawin sama Yesung juga kagak bakalan ada jus jeruk warnanya pink. Atau kemarin, Ratu Eunhyuk minta kelinci yang baru dia beli kemarin di cat blonde biar kayak rambutnya Eunhyuk SJ. Alhasil, tuh kelinci harus merelakan bulunya di cat blonde. Atau dua hari lalu, Ratu Eunhyuk minta peliharaan baru yaitu beruang kutub dan anjing laut. Dikata istanyanya kebun binatang. Begitulah kira-kira cobaan buat Raja Donghae.

Sebulan setelah Raja Kangin 'bikin' bareng Ratu Leeteuk, si Ratu hamil juga. Saking senengnya, Ratu Leeteuk langsung nelpon anak sulungnya yang ada di China.

"Chullie-ah..."

_"Nde? Waegeurae, Umma?"_

"Umma hamil, Chagi." Ujar Ratu Leeteuk lirih tapi tetep kedengeran oleh Heechul.

_"Haaah! Kok bisa?!"_

"Yah bisa, lah."

_"Waaah, ngga bener, nih. Appa percobaan apa lagi, nih. HANNIE...! Tutup tokonya, kita pulang ke kerajaan. Ada yang ngga beres!"_ sambungan terputus. Ratu Leeteuk beralih menelpon anak keduanya yang berada di Kerajaan Kura-Kura

"Wookie-ah, sibuk ngga?" tanya Ratu Leeteuk.

_"Sibuk bet. Ada apa, Umma?"_

"Umma hamil lagi, Chagi."

_"Trus kalo Umma hamil, gue harus bilang waaaaw gitu?"_

Tuuuut... tuuut... tuuuut...

Jawaban sengak Ryeowook berdampak pada hancurnya ponsel Ratu Leeteuk karena dia banting.

"Kangin-ah! Gue minta HP baru!"

Orang kaya, beli HP gampang :D singkat cerita, udah delapan bulan Ratu Leeteuk hamil. Sebulan lagi lahiran anak keempat. Sekarang Raja Kangin sama Ratu Leeteuk lagi check up di tempat Dr. Jaejoong, istri kesayangan Yunho. Menurut Dr. Jaejoong, kehamilan Ratu Leeteuk itu special. Ratu Leeteuk seneng banget karena bakal punya anak yang special.

Dilain tempat, Ratu Eunyuk sedang berjuang brojolin anak pertamanya. Sekarang Ratu Eunhyuk udah di tempat bersalin. Keringat ngucur terus dari badan Ratu Eunhyuk kayak pancuran bocor. Tangan kanannya mencengkram lengan baju Raja Donghae sampai ngga berbentuk. Bahkan ngga jarang rambut Raja Donghae yang jadi sasaran.

"Lihat! Hasil lo, nih!" geram Ratu Eunhyuk sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut suaminya.

"Ayo Ratu, dorong sedikit lagi.."

"LEE DONGHAE!"

"HYAAAAA...!"

"Oeeek... oeeeekk..."

Sebulan kemudian, gantian Ratu Leeteuk yang brojolan dibantu Dr. Jaejoong. Raja Kangin sebagai suami yang baik, nemenin istrinya lahiran. Eh, bukannya dapet adegan romantis sinetron, yang ada malah genggaman Ratu Leeteuk yang kenceng banget. Mana mata Ratu Leeteuk melotot dan giginya menggeram-geram ngga jelas.

"Awas kalau jelek, lo yang salah!" geram Ratu Leeteuk. Raja Kangin ngangguk pasrah.

"Sekali lagi."

"ANAK GUE GANTENG..."

PLOK!

Hening...

Ngga ada tangis bayi. Raja Kangin dan Ratu Leeteuk nengok, buat lihat anak mereka yang udah digendong Dr. Jaejoong.

"Selamat, anak kalian sudah lahir dengan sukses."

Dr. Jaejoong ngasih lihat ke Raja Kangin dan Ratu Leeteuk.

"TELOR?!"

Well, begitulah. Ternyata Ratu Leeteuk melahirkan seorang atau lebih tepatnya sebutir telor ungu. Dan menurut Kitab Kalau Dibaca Bakal Sesat milik Dr. Jaejoong, Raja Kangin harus mengerami telur itu selama tiga bulan full biar menetas. Dan kalau udah menetas, bakal keluar seorang pangeran ganteng. Mau ngga mau Raja Kangin mengerami telur ungu itu juga.

Lalu bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Apakah telur itu akan pecah dan keluarlah seorang pangeran tampan? Dan bagaimana nasib Ratu Eunhyuk setelah melahirkan? Kita saksikan di chapter depan, hahahaha... :D

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

Hai.. hai readers ku sayang... moah :* /tebar cipok/ XD

gimana fict nya? jelek ya? kalo jelek, Mi hapus :)

ini masih prolog, kebelakangnya masih ada yang lebih gila..

ide fict ini muncul saat Mi lagi belajar kingdom animalia, dan Mi ngga hafal hafal klasifikasinya ==v

saking frustasi nya, Mi milih tutup buku dan bikin fict ini di buku notes Mi :D

fict ini udah berulang kali di baca temen Mi, dan komentarnya "Ceritanya gila." :D

biar dibilang gila, tapi banyak juga yang ketagihan baca :D

waaah, kayaknya curcolnya banyak nih, pasti pada muntah :D

langsung aja ya..

**wanna review now? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** :: The Fairy Tale

**Main Cast** :: Kyumin, Haehyuk, Kangteuk

**Other Cast** :: Yunjae, Zhoumi, Choi Minho

**Author** :: The Kecest Kang Rae Mi :D

**Warning** :: Cerita hancur, editing gagal, typo bertebaran, bahasa ngga baku, GS

HWANNYEONGHASEYOOOOHHH... XD /muncrat kemana-mana/ hai hai readers ku sayang, moah XD Author paling kece sedunia hewan #plak datang lagi nih ^.~v ada yang kangen gue ngga? (Readers: ngga!) oke, cukstaw lah -_- langsung aja ya, **yang ngga suka ngga dipaksa baca, no bashing, mai pren :D copas with permition**. makaseeeeh... moah XD

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

.

.

**THE FAIRY TALE  
**

.

.

Sebulan setelah Ratu Eunhyuk melahirkan, kerajaan yang dipimpin Raja Donghae mendadak gempar. Pasalnya, anak mereka yang bernama Lee Sungmin, tumbuh menjadi seorang anak berumur enam tahun. Lha?! Kok bisa? Padahal baru sebulan. Setelah Raja Donghae bertanya pada Dr. Kim Junsu, dokter yang membantu Ratu Eunhyuk lahiran, barulah diketahui bahwa Sungmin mengalami imprint (gue ngga tau tulisan yang sebenernya gimana, intinya begitu lah -_-v) kayak anaknya Bella Angsa –Swan- dan Edi –Edward- Cullen. Bedanya, kalo anaknya mbak Bella dan bang Edi itu gabungan antara vampir dan manusia, kalau Sungmin campuran ikan dengan monyet #duuuuaaaarrr /Author dirajam rame-rame/ dan pertumbuhan Sungmin akan berhenti setelah umur delapan belas tahun yaitu dua bulan lagi.

Sementara itu sudah hampir tiga bulan Raja Kangin mengerami telur ungunya. Seminggu lagi rencananya telur itu bakal retak-retak pecah. Lagi enak-enaknya Raja mengerami anaknya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk, tiba-tiba Ratu Leeteuk dan Dr. Jaejoong nyelonong masuk. Karena kaget, Raja Kangin sampai hampir jatuh. Untung ada Yunho dibelakangnya. Kalau ngga akan terjadi dua petaka. Pertama, kalau sampai Raja Kangin jatuh, bisa ada gempa lokal disekitar istana. Kedua, bisa-bisa itu telur ungu gagal pecah. Soalnya ada pantangan, yang menyatakan kalau Raja Kangin ngga boleh berdiri dari atas telur itu, kalau ngga, anaknya ngga mau keluar. Nah berdiri aja ngga boleh, apalagi jatuh. Haram hukumnya.

"Yaa! Lo mau bikin gue jatuh?! Kalau anak gue ngga keluar gimana?!" sewot Raja Kangin kayak ibu-ibu nawar di pasar. #PLAK

"Sebodo amat." Balas Dr. Jaejoong. "Ada kabar baru, nih."

"Apa?" tanya Raja Kangin ala-ala Afika.

"Ngga perlu sok imut juga, kali!" Ratu Leeteuk ngelempar konde ke Raja Kangin.

"Udah, jangan berkelamin." Lerai Dr. Jaejoong salah gaul.

"BERKELAHI, WOOOY!" ralat Raja Kangin ngga nyantai.

"Nah, iya itu maksudnya." Balas Dr. Jaejoong. "Jadi ngasih tau ngga, nih?"

"Iya, ada berita apaan?" tanya Raja Kangin.

"Sebelumnya, anaknya mau dikasih nama siapa?"

"Kim Kyuhyun. Ganteng, kan?" jawab Ratu Leeteuk.

"Iyadah, terserah lo aja." Balas Dr. Jaejoong. "Oke, Pangeran Kyuhyun, setelah tiga bulan dierami, dia harus dicium seorang putri biar mau keluar."

"Lho, bukannya kata Mami, Pangeran mau keluar kalau dierami. Kenapa sekarang pake cium-ciuman?" sambung Yunho.

"Awalnya gitu, Papi. Tapi ini kan fairy tale, tuh Author dodol minta Pangerannya dicipok putri biar makin keren ceritanya." Jelas Dr. Jaejoong.

"Dih, nyusahin anak gue aja itu Author -_-" komentar Ratu Leeteuk.

"Jangan protes, ngga gue gaji lo.." sewot Author.

"KITA EMANG NGGA LO GAJI!" Author di tendang cast.

"Nah, kalau misal putrinya ngga mau nyium anak gue gimana?" tanya Raja Kangin.

"Yah, kalau gitu ngga harus dicuim, deh. Dipeluk juga gapapa, yang penting disayang, jangan disakitin." Jawab Dr. Jaejoong.

"KyUhyeoonn N99a Maooh dI cAkitInTh.." balas Yunho alay.

"Iiiuuuh, kamseupay deh..." balas Ratu Leeteuk dan Dr. Jaejoong. Dooh! Kenapa cast gue jadi alay begini -_-

"Kalau begitu kita harus bikin sayembara!" sambung Raja Kangin.

"Sayembara? Lo kata ini Tutur Tinular?! Kagak perlu, nanti jodohnya juga dateng sendiri." Jawab Dr. Jaejoong.

"Lho, emangnya putrinya bakal jadi jodoh anak gue?" tanya Raja Kangin.

"Ya iyalah. Ketahuan ngga pernah baca dongeng nih."

"=_="

Putri Sungmin tumbuh menjadi gadis berumur delapan belas tahun yang cantik. Banyak pemuda yang ngantri untuk jadi suami Putri Sungmin. Tapi, yang namanya putri pasti maunya sama pangeran, kan? Suatu hari, saat sedang sarapan bersama orang tuanya, Putri Sungmin meminta sesuatu pada Raja Donghae.

"Daddy." Panggilnya. Ceilah, Daddy... gaya amat nih putri. Biasanya juga manggil Babe.

"Ne, chagi?"

"Aku pingin nikah.

"OHOK!" Raja Donghae keselek pepes bekicot buatan istrinya. "Kamu minta apa tadi?"

"Aku pingin nikah."

"What?!"

"Nikah."

"WHAT?!"

"Kawin! Nikah! Married!" Putri Sungmin mulai ngga nyantai.

"Iya, Daddy juga tau."

"Terus kenapa tanya-tanya terus?"

"Improvisasi. Ngga seru amat."

"Improv-nya jelek."

"Terserah. Sekarang maunya apa?"

"Dibilangin, Sungmin pingin nikah."

"Iya, tau kamu pingin nikah. Tapi sama siapa?"

"Sama pangeran, lah! Masa sama kodok."

"Kali aja mau. Terus mau kawin sama pangeran siapa? Ada yang mau sama kamu?"

"Ya ada, dong. Daddy ngehina banget."

"Kenyataannya kamu nolak semua cowok di kerajaan."

"Emang Daddy mau aku jadi istri mudanya Om Zhoumi? Atau jadi istrinya Minho juragan warung swike depan kerajaan."

"Kalau yang itu jelas ngga mau. Yaudah, kamu mau pangeran yang gimana?"

"Yang ganteng, tinggi, keren, kaya, romantis, bikin cewek klepek-klepek, playboy sedikit gapapa, charming, senyumnya mematikan, berkharisma, gayanya asik, ngga kudet. Yah minimal kayak Cho Kyuhyun SJ gitu."

Raja Donghae melongo denger anaknya ngomong. "Min nikah sama Daddy aja." Duuuuoooorrr! Bom meledak, Ratu Eunhyuk ngobrak-ngabrik dapur. Raja Donghae kena lemparan panci.

"Daddy, inget, Daddy udah punya Mommy. Dan Daddy ngga masuk kriteria Min."

"Wae? Daddy ganteng, keren, kaya, romantis, bikin Mommy-mu klepek-klepek, playboy dikit, charming, senyum Daddy mematikan, berkharisma, badan Daddy keren, gaya Daddy asik, dan Daddy selalu update. Kurang apa lagi?"

"Daddy bogel. Please deh, ini bukan fict incest, Daddy. Pokoknya Min ngga mau tau, nanti malem di kamar Sungmin harus udah ada daftar calon pelamar. Titik, ngga pake koma!"

"Kalau pake koma, kenapa, Min?"

"Ngga selesai-selesai. Bersambung terus sampai season lebaran."

Apakah, Putri Sungmin bisa mendapatkan pangeran yang ia cari? Lalu bagaimana nasib anak Raja Kangin dan Ratu Leeteuk? Kita tunggu, chapter selanjutnya :D

* * *

**RAEMI CURCOL AREA**

hadoooh... hadoooh... hadoooh...

Mi ngga sangka yang suka fict ini banyak :D

baru prolog udah banyak yang review, makasih readers-deul ^^v /bow/

eung... Mi ngga bales semua review disini, tapi semoga jawaban ini bisa ngejawab pertanyaan readers-deul :)

**1. Anaknya Kangteuk itu apakah Kyuhyun?**

Yups, yang nebak begitu dapet hadiah cipok dari bias masing-masing XD

**2. Anaknya Haehyuk apakah Sungmin?**

Jika Kyuhyun adalah pangerannya, maka adek Rae Mi lah putrinya #plak! /dirajam KMS/

mian... mian -_-v iya, anaknya Haehyuk itu Sungmin :) couple sejatinya Kyuhyun :D

**3. Rae Mi kelas 1 SMA ya?**

Bukan, readers sayang, Mi kelas 2 SMA -_-v tapi Mi bikin fict ini pas kelas 1 SMA -v

nah sekian jawaban buat review chap kemarin :D

Mi saranin, bacanya jangan sambil makan atau pas malem-malem.

pertama, kalau pas makan, bisa keselek nanti :D

yang kedua, kalau pas malem-malem nanti bisa dikira setan :D

oke, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, **wanna review now? :)**


End file.
